The Volturi Princesses
by cullenscoffee
Summary: Rosalie, Bella, and Alice Volturi have been sisters and the Italian Volturi Princesses since 1631, raised as vampires by Esme and Carlisle. How will these royal sisters do once they move to Forks, attend Forks High School, and meet some people that will change their lives forever.
1. forks

BPOV

"What do you mean we're leaving?" Rosalie asked annoyedly.

"We just want the best for you girls. Please, let us do that for you." Our mother, Esme, pleaded.

"Don't worry Rosalie, your future is bright indeed." Alice said with a giddy smile as she winked at Rosalie and all Rosalie did in return was a glare. Me and my mother met eyes and have each other knowing smiles as we watched them go through a routine that happened all too often in our house.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed and bounded up the grand staircase into her room.

"Mother, Father, Sister, goodnight." Alice sighed and embraced us all in large hugs as she sauntered off to her own room leaving me and my parents in the sitting room of our overly large home. That was Alice for sure.

"And you Bella, what do you think?" My father, Carlisle, asked me softly.

"Why? Why leave the crown?" I asked confused

"First, people are suspecting our age and your ages. Remember we had Rosalie compel some people to keep everything quiet?" He asked and I nodded, understanding, "Well, even now it would get even messier. Your mother and I have to give up our title of king and queen, we give the crown over to your uncle and when he and everybody else from this time dies, we come back again, but of course we would still remain part of the primary royal family, if you were wondering."

I nodded slowly, taking all the information in until my mother interrupted my thoughts.

"But secondly, when we where all turned, we had all human aspects of our lives taken away-but especially for you girls. You never went to high school or prom or had all of those experiences your father and I had. We just want you to have that at least once in your hopefully even longer lifetimes. We love you girls so much."

"We know mom." I said with a smile and I could see it in her eyes and read it in her mind that she really wanted this. Needed this.

"Whatever you think is best. I trust you." I said and gave them both hugs and kisses on the cheek as I turned around until a quite mundane question with a need to be answered popped in my head.

"Where?" I asked curiously, turning to look at them both.

"America. A town named Forks. Forks, Washington."

"Americans..." I thought as it dawned on me that if there was one thing Rosalie hated more than being a vampire, it was Americans. And I smiled as I read my parents' minds and knew they we're having the same thoughts.

Until it dawned on me that they expected me to explain everything to her.

"No..." I groaned as they pleaded with me in their minds and bodies.

"Fine." I sighed with a roll of my eyes, turned to the steps and picked up the bottom of my long white nightgown starting on my descent towards Rosalie's bedroom.

RPOV

I could hear the slightest sound of them talking downstairs and I didn't even try and listen as usual. Bella was always most like them, calm and all knowing. And Alice, free spirited and youthful. And me, witty and stubborn yet beautiful. We all had different personalities, but they were still my sisters. And then I heard the soft knock of her hands on my door. As if she wasn't already invading my mind and thoughts. As she knew I acknowledged her being there, she opened my door slowly and quietly and all I could do was silently roll my eyes and keep brushing my hair as I do every night.

"Rose, I know you're feeling sad to leave this place, and believe me, we all are, but this is going to be good for us. Good for you."

"How?" I replied sourly.

"You are the one out of all of us who has always wanted the human life. We're getting a shot at that, Rosie. They just want us to have at least one real human experience. I sort of want it too..." and at that I was surprised.

"Where?"

At that she took a deep breath that made me worried...

"America. Forks, Washington in America."

"No." I growled lowly as she gave me a pleading smile that only made me growl as my sharp fangs appeared this time.

"Please Rosie, the only thing I've ever asked you to do. Do it for Esme. I promise you can make fun of them all you want when we're there-but you can't eat them."

I rolled my eyes but felt disappointed at the last comment. I hated Americans more than being a vampire itself. Something about the way they talked, dressed, sang, and even their personalities bored and annoyed me. And I especially hated our parents making us talk only in English inside the castle to help our whole family become fluent in other languages. Every few years we switched languages and by now I knew too many to count. I forgot some vocabulary but it was also a way to help with or studies at home.

"I hate Americans," I growled, "but not as much as I love you guys." And I saw Bella give an internal sigh of relief as I walked off into my closet and I reappeared in front of my sister with my expensive and monogrammed Luis Voitton suitcase and she smiled in return as I knew she was reading my mind.

"Goodnight Bella" I said and I waved her out of my room as I sighed looking around my room.

The place I was about to leave.

Forks, huh?

APOV

I could see what was ahead for all of us, certainly not clear, but it was all there. Love and new people, laughter, and images flashed through my mind as I sketched in my sketchbook. Only did I catch the destination that was our new home. Forks. Forks, Washington. In America.

"Oh how Rosalie hated Americans..."I thought with a smile as I drifted off with my thoughts of the future and our next mysterious destination,

Forks.


	2. leave

_Wow! I can't believe how many views and reviews from just posting this story:)keep reading and reviewing!_

 _Thanks again;)_

 _cullenscoffee_

 _p.s. this chapter references a lot of photos and I will be making a website for all of them soon and will put the link in my bio!_

BPOV

The first sunlight of the morning shone all around the square of our castle, and even slightly into our bedrooms. Our castle was covered in a sort of aroma or spell that made our skin stay human-like under the sun. Hopefully this Forks town didn't have a lot of sunlight once being without our protective castle around. Being away from royalty was going to be hard on all of us. We had always been, for centuries now, the beautiful Volturi princesses. We turned down multiple suitors everyday, more so Rosalie, if anybody. She was the most beautiful person I knew and made people fall at her feet even without her powers. Each of our rooms had large canopy beds with silk linens and embroidered pillows. Our bedrooms were traditional and always had been, I guess one thing I was looking forward to was having a new bedroom. Changing our bedrooms according to our interests over the years was too difficult, so they stayed the same.

We also each had our own bathrooms filled with cosmetics and luxurious shampoos and lotions for our bodies. And along with the bathroom there was our walk-in closets filled to the brim with gowns, tiaras, jewel studded shoes, and heavy necklaces.

I had packed two suitcases full of clothing and a few boxes of things I couldn't live without. I figured we would buy everything else, but I also figured Rosalie packed way more then me and Alice and my thoughts were confirmed as I stepped into the hallway and saw boxes piled in front of her door. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs into the kitchen to find my mother looking through our large and bursting photo album of all the decades. Though we only started taking photos when photography first started coming out in 1840. I leaned over her shoulder and saw her looking at earlier black and white photos. The earliest photo we had taken was from 1841 of me.

"You girls are so enchantingly beautiful, I'm so glad I hired a of those photographers." My mom said with a smile. We enjoyed posing and dressing up. The photographers always offered us modeling jobs and we always had to turn them down because of fear of someone finding them in the future and seeing that we hadn't aged a day.

I smiled at her as she sighed softly.

"Where's everyone?" I asked curiously

"Packing. Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Good, we are leaving soon by plane."

"What about cars when we get there?"

"We are going to buy some, but we all have to take our drivers test."

I rolled my eyes at the thought of taking another drivers test, yet again.

"I'm ready." Alice said quietly as she came down the steps with only a suitcase full of things.

"Okay, leave it right over there." Esme said pointing to the pile of her stuff, my stuff, and Carlisles. As she walked over to set down her case, we all wondered were Rosalie was.

Until we all saw her coming down the steps with three suitcases, and with Carlisle behind her carrying about ten boxes. We all rolled our eyes, but needless to say, we all expected this. That was Rosalie, alright.

"I'm ready." She said annoyed.

"Okay, leave everything here, it's being put in the plane."

"Why aren't we running?" I asked.

"It'll be faster this way, and easier. Alright, let's go." Our mother replied

We all followed behind her reluctantly with sad smiles on all of our faces. Leaving our favorite home was hard for me, and I sensed it also was for everybody else.

11 hours later we had finally arrived in Seattle, Washigton and from there it was another two hour drive to finally arrive in Forks. The first impression of the small town was confusing and very underwhelming. Where were the people? The shops? The restaurants? The squares? The buildings? The differences between Forks and our hometown of Volterra, Italy were so extensive, you couldn't even list them if you tried. We all felt odd driving into the small town in our limousine as we turned the few heads walking along the streets or driving in their trucks. This was going to be interesting.

The thing about Forks that was good for all of us was the weather, it was dark, gloomy, and looked like it was going to rain all the time-no sun to reveal our underlying, monstrous identities.

It was a different story when we drove down a long and winding path into a woodsy area-we all saw it. The house was practically made of glass and windows. It was so open and large, it was the only part of the small town that felt more like home. More posh, exclusive-like our old way of life you could say.

We would be free here. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

And it was even more beautiful inside. Modern staircases and furniture were everywhere making it polar opposite to our traditional castle in Italy-but I liked this better.

When I walked upstairs to where the bedrooms for me and my sisters were, Rosalie had already chosen the largest and first room in the hallway. I walked to the end of the hallway, looked inside, and fell in love. The room was smaller yet had even larger windows that led out to the woods. Most of all, on a whole wall of the room there as floor to ceiling shelving where I could put all my records and CDs that I brought.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

 _thanks for reading, review please!_

 _much love3_


End file.
